The present invention relates to sports training apparatus and, more specifically, to rebound-type training devices for baseball.
In the sport of baseball a player must impart a forceful blow to a baseball which has been propelled toward him at high speed. Using a bat, the hitter must execute a coordinated swing for a successful hit of the ball into the field. The angle and height at which the ball enters the strike zone is determinative of the respective angle and height at which the hitter will swing his bat, in addition to where the hitter wishes to place the hit ball. Although general body strength and endurance are necessary, certain specific muscles or muscle groups are primarily employed in imparting the hit to the ball through the successful swing of the bat.
In conventional sports conditioning, athletes engage in various exercises, either with or without the use of weights or other exercise apparatus, designed to strengthen the muscles of primary importance in a particular sport. Also, in baseball, athletes practice hitting the baseball to increase their manipulative skills while at the same time strengthening the muscles so used. It is difficult, however, to achieve a rapid and sustained repetition of practice hits, which is desirable for training purposes, since the ball must be thrown and retrieved or replaced after it is hit by the trainee.
It is a typical feature of sports training apparatus for sports involving a game object which is propelled toward a player, to include means for rapid rebound of the game object to the athlete such that the athlete or trainee may execute a sustained repetition of practice hits without having to retrieve or replace the game object every time it is hit. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,017 and 3,955,815, issued to Lombardi on Jan. 24, 1978 and to Deschesnes on May 11, 1976, respectively, disclose hockey training apparatus which include means to return the hit puck to its initial position. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,769, issued to applicant herein on May 14, 1985, discloses rebound sports training apparatus including means to return the hit game object to the trainee. Although similar in principle of operation to the above mentioned patent documents, the present invention is designed specifically for training in the sport of baseball, incorporating elements to simulate the proper positioning of a baseball to be hit by a player with a baseball bat.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved apparatus for training baseball athletes wherein optimum conditioning is provided for the muscles or muscle groups primarily used in imparting a hit to a baseball while at the same time improving manipulative skills by striking the baseball in substantially the same manner as in a game.
Another object is to provide rebound sports training equipment wherein a baseball attached to the equipment is quickly and automatically returned to its original position after being struck by a trainee, permitting rapid and sustained repetition of hits to the baseball, exercising the necessary muscle groups in a manner closely simulating actual game conditions.
A still further object is to provide a baseball training aid adapted for repeated, forceful hits to a baseball which is of extremely durable and structurally sound design.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.